


Happiness on Elm Street?

by Hiddlestuck



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Age Play, Child Murder, Daddy Kink, F/M, Romance, Secrets, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: Freddy Krueger’s life before he was burned for his crimes, his relationship with a female character named Loretta





	1. Chapter 1

“Loretta? Where are you darling?” Blinking your eyes open and sitting up Freddy stands in the doorway smiling devishlly his eyes twinkling in the sunlight. “Are you just now waking up??” Fred runs over to the bed jumping in next to you to shower you with kisses. You moan softly as his tongue searches for yours, your hand gliding through his short curls. He brings you closer to him and you fall into his lap, giggling as he tickles your sides.   
“Fred! Please stop! You squirm as he continues tickling you, stopping to kiss you again. You and Fred Krueger have been together for a few years now and you loved every second of it, but the curiosity for what he hid in the basement killed you. He just had one rule, never go snooping around in his secret room in the basement. You could use the laundry machine and dryer but never could you go in his study. You complied although you were becoming too curious too often. You shook the thought from your head and kissed him back, your tongue dancing with his. He slid his cold hand up your shirt squeezing at your tits.   
Freddy breaks away and looks at you “Loretta you know I love you right?” You nod in response, “I’d do anything for you and I also protect you.” You nod again although confused as to why he’s suddenly saying things, but as he drops to the floor next to you your heart flutters.   
“Fred what are you doing honey? You ask as he reaches into his back pocket for a small blue box.   
He grins again, “Loretta will you make me the happiest man and do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage?” He asks showing off the large diamond ring.   
“Freddy! Is this for real right now?” Happy tears start sliding down your cheeks and you nod “yes! Yes I will.” He kisses you again, slipping the cold ring on your ring finger. “Is this why you’ve been picking up all those extra shifts at the factory?” You asked noticing his slight hesitation but thinking nothing of it.   
“Yeah darling. I know things are crazy right now with those missing kids, but I’m positive I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He leans in to kiss you again, then flops on the bed in total excitement, his eyes closing in bliss.


	2. Punishment and An Accident

You already started making preparations for your wedding, nothing too big just a few friends maybe family, they never approved of your relationship. Freddy was an orphan his parents died, his adopted father-mysterious death and mother died during child birth. You thought maybe it would be better to just go to the courtroom and not hold a big thing. You were shy enough and Freddy mostly kept to himself. You called out to him but he didn’t respond, you stood at the top of the stairs leading to basement and he still said nothing in return. You crept down the stairs careful to not make a creak on a step and tried listening against the door and only heard silence. You felt yourself being harshly pushed against the door, a man grinding himself against your butt.  
“Loretta, darling. You know better than to try and snoop on me, but I know you won’t do it again right?” You nod against Freddy and he buries his mouth in your neck, biting and kissing you. “Someday when I feel you’re ready, I’ll let you see what’s in there.” You nod again, scared. You feel his cock hardening as he grinds himself against you, grunting softly. You feel his warm, rock hard cock against your inner thighs as he teases you rubbing it against your crotch through your cotton underwear. “Do I have to teach you a lesson, Loretta?” He grins and you shake your head no. “Is that what you think?” He rubs his finger against your wet folds, inhaling your smell. “Mmm, I think you need punished then maybe you won’t think of disobeying me again.” You gulp, fearing what he plans to do with you. You cry out in surprise as he easily lifts you over his shoulders and carries you back to the bedroom tossing you onto the bed gently. He quickly turns you around and you dare not to crawl away in fear of worse punishment. You felt your panties shredding as he ripped them off, cool air from the ceiling fan on your exposed parts. Freddy lifted up your dress and you winced in pain as his right hand connected to your left cheek. He slapped you a few more times then spread your legs apart, his tongue sliding against your wet cunt.   
“You’re mine, only mine.” He whispered into your ear, causing chills to run down your spine and you cried out as he rammed his cock in you. He pushed your head down into the blankets suffocating you as he slammed in and out of you using his other hand to slap at your ass again. You knew it would be hard to sit the next day. You gasped for air and wiggled your hands around trying to get his attention so you could breathe but he kept pounding away, his balls slapping roughly against your things. A few seconds later his hands went back to grip your waist and you inhaled taking in the air. He gripped your sides tighter and his hips bucked faster you screamed out his name as you felt your eyes roll back in ecstasy and he released himself in you.   
“Oh shit! Loretta I didn’t mean to.” You turned your head back to meet his eyes and you could tell he was sincere about it. “We were just so caught up in the moment.” He gets up and sits next to you in bed, his dick limping and his face in his hands.   
“It’s okay Fred,” you reassured him and crawled closer to him to suck the remaining cum off his cock. He growled but it came out like a purr of pleasure as he watched your head bobbing. “We’re in this together and we have always been. I know you’ll support me if I end up bearing your child.” You said, stopping to look up at him. He just smiled proudly and guided you back to his cock. You sucked till his dick was in your throat and he moaned louder pressing your head further down. You choked and gagged on his member as he throat fucked you, spurting his cum down your throat this time. You swallowed and lay next to him deep in thought.   
“I don’t think we should have a big fancy wedding. Hell I’d be happy enough just going down to the courthouse now, you and me.”   
He chuckled “how about Saturday? Will that be enough time for you to get a pretty dress?” You nod in excitement and he smiles and pets your head as you lay back down next to him again


	3. The Honeymoon

As Saturday neared close your excitement grew as well as your anxiety. You were supposed to get your period yesterday but you shook it off tomorrow was your big day you wouldn’t let that weigh you down right now. So what if your parents were disappointed in who you chose to love? You knew you were making the right decision marrying him. You choose to wait to tell them some time after before they could try to stop you.   
“Loretta darling are you almost finished?” Fred tried opening the door but you pushed it shut.   
“You can’t see me in the dress before the wedding it’s bad luck!”   
“Loretta...” he sighed. “We aren’t even having a real wedding yet you still wanna follow tradition. One of the many traits I love about you. Let me in though and I’ll cover my eyes.” You oblige making sure Fred has his eyes closed he puts his hands up to try to guide himself and his hands land on your breasts.   
“Fred! Watch yourself!” You exclaim in surprise, in response he laughs devilishly. His hands claw at you and he squeezes your tits firmly. “Freddy, I’m serious we can’t be doing stuff like this till after! I know you can hold out for our honeymoon.”   
“Alright fine, I know you’re serious when you say my name like that. I’m hoping later on tonight you’ll be calling me something else though.” He whispers into your ear causing chills to run down your spine. He snickers and walks out of the room.   
Shortly after you walk out of the side room of the courtroom hearing chatter from the main room and then silence as the Bridal March starts up. You inhale as someone opens the double doors and all your close friends look at you in awe, Freddy stands proudly at the end tears escaping his eyes. You make your way to him and the judge.   
“You’re so beautiful Loretta,” Fred whispers to you. The ceremony officially begins as he takes your hand in his, You both slip the wedding bands on each other’s finger and say the ‘I do’s,’ Fred takes your face closer to his sealing the lifelong deal with a kiss. “I love you Loretta Krueger.” He kisses you again, “but I won’t lie I wanna rip this pretty little dress into shreds. You blush brightly and he laughs picking you up into his arms bridal style to carry you out to the car as everyone tosses rice and shouts of congratulations. You and Freddy drive off to an expensive hotel and stay in the lovers suite.   
As soon as the door shuts behind you Freddy is on you like a wild animal. Your tongues dance as they intertwine together. “I’ve been waiting all damn day to ravage you Loretta.” He throws you onto the bed ripping your stockings apart and he palms at your lace underwear tearing that as well. You gasp as he tongues at your wet flesh. You squeeze your thighs around his head softly but he stops to look at you a strange hunger in his eyes. “I’m in charge you don’t get to touch me,” he growls out pulling your legs apart again.   
“Freddy please!” You shout out in ecstasy and he stops again to glare at you.   
“That’s not what you should be calling me little girl now is it?” You gulp as he stands up unbuckling his belt and sliding it off. “Get on the floor and bend over the bed! Come on! On your knees Loretta! You wince as he rips at your dress as well throwing it off to the floor. “What’s my name Loretta darling?” He drops behind you curling the belt around his hands. SMACK you cry out as the belt connects to your bare flesh stinging it.   
“Fred I’m sorry please.” You beg as he tsks and brings down the belt again.   
“Loretta you know what you have to say it’s almost like you like getting this punishment.” He hits you a few more times before you cry out finally.   
“OK Daddy I’m sorry! Please I can’t take it anymore!” You turn to face Fred and he looks satisfied finally as he leans down to gently kiss the welts.   
“Theres my good girl,” he coos while shoving two fingers into your slippery pussy. “God dam baby you’re so wet! Is this all for me?” He pushes you back up the bed, spreading your legs apart as he laps at your dripping cunt. He doesn’t let you cum and he drops his trousers, freeing his cock from his boxers as well. You stare in awe as it throbs. “Come to daddy, Loretta.” Fred calls out for you and you crawl into his lap. He caresses your soft hair before fiercely pushing you to all fours as he positions himself at your entrance. “You look so hungry for my cock but I’m not sure you really mean it.”  
You whine and whimper wiggling your butt in the air. “Please daddy! I want you!”  
“Convincing but not entirely, gonna have to come up with something better than that dear.”  
“Daddy...” you whine out. “Daddy please fill my tight little pussy with your entire length I was bad but I think I deserve your cock now.” You breathe out embarrassed at yourself.   
Freddy chuckles “alright my little cumslut I’m gonna fill your cunt with my seed.” Without hesitation he slams himself in you and you scream out in surprise and pleasure. Freddy fucks you raw and fast his balls slap against your backside and his fingers dig deeper into your hips probably leaving bruises later on. Every time you feel like you’re going to cum he stops fucking you and at this point it’s torture.   
“Please let me cum daddy! I won’t last much longer.” He laughs as sweat drips from his forehead and he fucks you harder as you scream from the intense orgasam cumming on his cock inside you. Your eyelids feel heavy and you pass out while he still pounds in and out of you.  
“Loretta! Loretta, come on darling we aren’t finished yet.” Freddy wakes you up with a quick slap and you feel disoriented as he still pumps his cock in you and you feel yourself cumming again. “I’m close, god I’m cumming too Loretta!” He quickens his pace and groans out when he cums inside you for the second time in a week. You feel his load drip out into the floor and he collapses next to you in the bed completely exhausted. “I love you Loretta and I’m glad you chose me to spend the rest of your life with.” He says before closing his eyelids.   
“I love you too Fred.” You kiss his lips and curl up next to him in the bed covering the two of you in the soft blankets.


End file.
